New Beginning
by tv- lover3
Summary: My first story! The start of Jisbon and the struggles and joyful moments following. multi chapter. Mostly fluff
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hi i'm back! I know some people read the beginning of this story but im reloading because I got a new computer and its easier to just reupload it . For people how never read this HII im Kaitlyn and I hope you like it! Sorry for my awful spelling and grammar.

New Beginnings

Lisbon's Pov

I woke up to soft covers wrapped around me. Flashbacks of last night came into my head as the smell of coffee and pancakes came from the kitchen. " What did we do?!" I whispered. I had to find Jane and tell him we had to forget about this. We have forgot a lot of awkward moments but this is bigger, way bigger then those. I grabbed the closest piece of clothing which just happened to be Jane's shirt and started to run down the stairs. After what seemed like an hour thanks to so much thinking I finally made it to the bottom of the stairs. I followed the smell of the food into the kitchen and found Jane shirtless making pancakes. " Jane we have a major problem" I stated walking up to him.

"What happened Teresa, Are you ok?" Jane asked with a very worried look on his face.

"Don't call me Teresa!" I screamed.

"After what we did last night I think we should be on a first name basis." He smirked.

" That's the problem!" I yelled

" This is exactly what I was afraid of, that you would wake up and freak out on me." He said

" It's against the rules to have a relationship with coworker." I explained

" I think your just afraid of being in a relationship. That no dating a coworker thing is just a reason you are using because your afraid of taking down those walls you built around yourself to keep yourself from getting hurt." He moved closer to me and put his arms around me. " I love you Teresa and I wanted you to know that for ten years now and now that Red John is dead I'm not going to let something as silly as CBI rules get in the way of being with you." he whispered softly to me. At this point tears were filling my eyes with tears of happiness.

" That is the nicest thing anyone as ever told me for a long time." I trembled letting the tears fall down my face. Jane wiped them away with his finger.

" Well I don't know why no one ever said this to you before because you deserve to hear this everyday. You are the kindest, most beautiful person I've ever met and you deserve the world." After he finished talking he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. I was about to pull away but decided against it. After a few minutes we broke apart because of lack of air. "I love you Teresa and don't ever doubt it" Jane whispered still a little out breath.

" I love you too" I whispered back.

" lets go eat the pancakes I made." Jane said leading me to the table.

" I'm surprised that I had all the ingredients to make this" I laughed.

" You don't. I had to pay a visit to your neighbor Mrs. Patel for these ingredients. Nice old lady might I add." He smiled. He placed a plate of delicious smelling pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries on top. I took a huge bite of the pancakes and it actually tasted really good.

" I didn't know you knew how to cook" I mumbled with my mouth filled.  
" I'm glad you like them." He said starting to dig in.

" Patrick I know you don't care about the rules and I want to be but I cant lose my job, I cant." I said

" ok we will look through the rule book there has to be a loophole we can use" he said while wrapping his arms around me. " And until then it will be are little secret" he continued while kissing my neck. "ok, let's go to bed" I getting up. Before I could get up he grabbed me from behind and picked me up bridal style.

" Put me down Patrick" I streaked.

"why we're going to bed?" he asked

" ok, go forth. To the bed!

* * *

An Hi again hope u liked it! hope to update tomorrow. Reviews makes me happy!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi Guys thanks for reading my story and I hope you enjoy this chapter filled with more Jisbony magic

* * *

The rest of the weekend was spent doing a lot of normal couple things like laying in bed all afternoon, cuddling while watching TV , and Patrick playing with my hair. Sunday night was the time I got worried about work the next day. Patrick was sitting on the couch with me leaning against him watching "Bones" when I starting thinking the worst. "Patrick" I said as he was playing with my hair. He apparently knew how to braid hair. Who knew? He stopped braiding my hair the minute he saw the look of worry on my face.

" Oh no are you questioning this again?" he asked with the same expression on his face.

"No, I'm just worried what would happen if the team finds out about us" I stared playing will his shirt.

"First of all we will try to keep that from happening but , if they do find out I doubt they would tell anyone. Grace would be happy for us, Risgby would lose 20 bucks to Cho and Grace and Cho would say its none of his business but would be happy for us." He explained.

" your right I don't know why they would tell on us there like family" I mumbled then fell asleep.

I woke up with strong arms around my waist. I opened my eyes to Patrick snuggled up against my back. I turned around to look at the clock it was 9. "Oh No, were late! Patrick wake up!" I hurried shaking him.

"What?" he mumbled still half asleep.

"We are late for work! Like really late". I explained while scrambling out of bed and switching from my Lisbon jersey into my work cloths.

"How did this happen? You're never late for work." Patrick said now trying to put on his outfit from Friday since he now didn't have time to go home like we planned.

" I put on my alarm clock on at night... Wait did I fall asleep on the couch last night I don't remember coming in the room."

" shit, my fault I forgot to set the alarm" He said while running down the stairs. I grabbed my briefcase from the table while Patrick opened the door.

" If anyone figures out we are together I'm going to kill you!" I threatened him while getting into the passage side of his car. We were quiet for the rest of the ride. Me because I was afraid what will happen and Patrick because he knew he would get murdered. We walked into the office two hours late and I flashed my badge at the security then walked into the elevator. The elevator was empty thank god.

" Patrick we need a cover story, they cant know were together yet." I told him while

staring him the eyes.

" Why ? Red John is finally dead and no one on the team will care except Hightower but I can handle her." He questioned me curiously.

" I told you Patrick I'm not ready yet and dating a coworker never works when everyone finds out. They will transfer you like they were going to do to Rigsby. "

" No I'm too special for that" he laughed.

" You know your ego is way to big." I laughed and walked out of the elevator. As we were walking into the bulletin we got some strange looks from both the team and Hightower who was sitting on an abandon desk no doubt waiting for us to arrive. Van Pelt got up and ran towards us eloping me in a big hug.

"Thank God your ok we were all worried sick" she said as we broke apart.

" We're fine, We're fine" I said while Hightower glared at us.

" Agent Lisbon, Patrick Jane why are you two over 2 hours late? Are two in a physical relationship ?, because I warned this whole team about this and that includes you two. If you are you know the rules I'm going to have to fire one of you and I would hate to lose you two because of whatever you guys are doing." Hightower stated with a serious glare. Before I could talk Patrick saved the day.

" No Madeline I assure you we're not in any kind of relationship and are ware of the rules. We are only late because Lisbon's car just broke down while I was on my way to work so she called me to help her to the auto shop where the tow truck brought it. Then we just drove here." He spited out a believable story because I had some car trouble with the engine the last few days and was planning to take it there today. Hightower looked at us for a while and looked out the window to check if my car was out there which of course it wasn't because we drove his car. Then she said ok but she would be keeping a better eye on us then usual which meant siting at the unused desk all day long . After Hightower sat down Grace stared at us trying to figure out what really happened. She knew Jane was lying somehow, if this wasn't about me and Patrick I would of asked her how she knew. I put a mental note in my head to try to give Grace the chance to corner me and confirm her theory. The rest of the day went smoothly. Patrick and I agreed for him to take his car to his apartment and get some stuff and for me to take a cab to not raise more supposition. The last thing we need right now is even more supposition . The one thing I didn't calculate was Grace offering me a ride home.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys I'm back from by little break due to volleyball and i promise to update more often. Thank you guest for the review. it meant a lot to me! Here you go so you don't die.**

* * *

The ride was silent as Van Pelt was driving me home. I wish I took a cab but if I did it would only add more prove to her correct theory. We were in my apartment parking spots when my nerves stopped. I was home free. I was about thank her for the ride when I heard a click. "Why did you lock the doors, Grace?" I trembled.

"What's really going on with you and Jane?" Grace questioned with a don't you dare lie to me look.

" Nothing , we are just good friends. That's it!" I explained hoping she didn't catch my lie.  
" Come on Teresa, I'm your best friend. You can tell me things you know." She laughed. She had a point there. She was my best friend, well she is one of my only friends. We really started to bond recently over the last year. It started when I needed someone to talk to and she needed vent about Risgby and other girly stuff. After a while we were very close.

" Nothing is going on between me and Patrick." I lied again.

" Now I defiantly know something is up. Since when did you start calling him Patrick" She questioned.

" That is his name right?" I asked.

"It is but you never call him that, you cant lie to me Teresa. Plus the stares between you two were different today." she replied.

" Fine, Fine we got together over the weekend. So what?" I rolled my eyes .I broke down I was tired of lying to her.  
" No So What! This is a big deal for you! When? Where? How? I want details." she squealed. We spent a good a good forty minutes in my apartment talking about everything.

" Yea he's a excellent kisser. better then I ever imagined" I answered Grace who was sprawled out on my floor next to me. As I reached for my cup of coffee the phone rang. I reached for it and picked it up.

"Is that him?" Grace smirked. I nodded my head and told her to shut up.  
" Lisbon" I answered

" Hey Teresa, It's Patrick. who was talking in the background?" his voice rang into my ear. Grace tabbed on my shoulder and told me to put it on speaker which I did.

" Sorry the TV was on " I lied.

" Oh um ok so I um.. wanted to know if you wanted to go out to diner tonight or something but if you don't want to I understand..." He rambled. I looked at Grace this was supposed to be girls night. I didn't want her to think I ditched her. she looked at me and mouthed go it's fine.

" Sure, Patrick that would be great" I answered.

" Ok see you in a hour " his voice said then hung up. I smiled then hung up too.  
After a minute of silence Grace spoke up.

" Oh My God You have a date in a hour! I'll get going so you get ready. "She got up and grabbed her keys.

" Actually do you think you can help me get ready? I don't know what to wear" I mumbled a little embarrassed to need help but I needed to look good.  
" I would love to " she replied

After we finished our coffee we had to get me ready. "First we need to find a dress in this mess" Grace said while digging through my closet. I looked at my closet and to say it was a mess was an understatement. Clothes were on hangers on shelf and on the floor. I guess organizing is not on your top to do list when you work a lot. Go Figure!

"Grace, I don't think I have a dress" I stated

" Yes you do. Remember that green dress I got you for your birthday last year." she said.

"Oh I remember I put that right ... here" I pointed to the back of the closet. The dress was a strapless and emerald green.

" Great! Put that on then meet me in the bathroom" as she walked out.

After a few minutes of trying to get it on I was standing in the bathroom curling my hair while Grace was doing my makeup.

"So where is Patrick taking you?" she questioned

" don't know he didn't say, all I know is that he is picking me up"  
" Well wherever he's taking you he's nervous"

"How do you know that"

" He was basically forgetting how to function words, He was being just like Wayne is around me."

"Now I'm confused. why is he so nervous taking me out to dinner? We've been together for dinner before a lot."

"Because this is your first date as a couple. he scared that something is going to go wrong." "Ok your officially done " she said putting down the make up.

"Thanks so much you where a huge help" I walked towards her and gave her a big hug.

"No problem but I got to go before Patrick comes" she let go of me.

" Bye see you tomorrow"

* * *

**Thanks for reading my chapter! next one is being written as I speak (or write). Expect it later this weekend. Remember reviews makes me a happy Kaitlyn!**


	4. Chapter 4

I few minutes after Grace left the door bell rang. I ran downstairs while struggling to put my heels on and looked through the peephole. I knew It was Patrick but, being a cop makes you have those habits. I unlocked and opened the door to two blue eyes. Patrick looked amazing. He switched his famous three piece suit for a light blue tux that matched his eyes. He stared at me for a few seconds unable to form words. " So all I have to do is dress up to make you speechless, I should have tried that years ago" I joked.

" You look beautiful, Teresa"

" Thanks, so what are we celebrating?"

" That I get to be with the most gorgeous girl in the world"

" sounds good to me" He leaned down and captured his lips in mine. after a minute we broke apart in need of breath.

"I'm going to get my coat then we can leave" I said. I went into the kitchen and got my coat and put it on and walked back to where Patrick was standing. "Let's go"

As soon we were in the restaurant parking lot I looked at the sign that said La Belle a small French

restaurant. It was a cute little place not to big. The owner of the restaurant was apparently a lady that Patrick knew when he was younger from the circus route. "This is a cute little place. Do you come here often?" I asked.

" Yea, every couple weeks to check up on her." He replied. "You ready to go in?"

" Sure."

With that Patrick got out of the car and came around to my side to let me out. As we were walking towards the building Patrick put his arm around my waist. It was nothing new for us. He's been doing that for years now but something felt different about it. It felt more intermit now I felt he trusted me more with this. As we walked into the restaurant the front person immediately when to get the owner I guess. As we waited I got a look around the place. It was a small place but cozy. It had light blue walls with different sights of Paris on each wall. My favorite drawing was the one with a Eiffel Tower on it with Christmas lights on the was around it. As I came out of my daydream of Paris the owner came over to greet us.

"Hello Helen no time no see" Patrick greeted as the old women eloped him in a hug.

"Yes, It's been way to long" she said with a big smile on her face. " And who is this beautiful lady?

" I'm his co..." I started until Patrick interrupted me.

" Helen, This is Teresa my girlfriend." He said grinning like a child who was just presented with his favorite candy.

" Is this the same Teresa that you said you worked with. If so I like her already." she said.

"Yes, That's her."

"Oh where are my manners I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Helen" she said shaking my hand. "I heard so much about you. I used to look after Patrick a lot when he was little so I know how hard you have it" She laughed.

" He's not that bad after you threaten and hit him with things." I laughed along.

" That's what I used to do. Any way it was nice to finally meet you Teresa. now lets sit you two down." she shook are hands again.

"Helen is there anyway we can have a table near the Eiffel Tower" Patrick asked.

" Anything for my little boy" Helen smiled.

After Helen left us at the table I had time to think about Patrick calling me his girlfriend. I was ok with it of course I even liked it. Now I only have to tell him about Grace.

" Patrick, I need to tell you something." I said.

" What is it?"

" The truth is Grace knows about us"

"How does she know? Are you ok with this?"

" When she dropped me off she asked me what was really going on and insisted I tell her because she's my best friend. She was excited for us and we are hanging out again soon."

" I'm Fine with it I wanted to tell everyone from the beginning. Your the one who wanted to wait"

"I know you did but if we told everyone you'll be transferred or I would lose my job.

"I'm fine no matter what you want to do ,but lets not talk about work tonight just me and you.

"Ok"

After a couple minutes of talking about anything that came to mind the waiter came over. He was a young man with black hair and blue eyes.

"Hi Patrick. Nice to see you again and with someone this time. Do you want menus or 2 regulars?" He asked.

" Two regulars." he replied with a grin that says he's up to something.

" What is your regular" I asked

" You will see later. I promise you will like it." He laughed.

" fine."

After a few more minutes our waiter came out with two ice cream sundaes.

" We didn't eat dinner yet." I said to Patrick.

" I know this is our dinner. Come on you only live once."

"Fine whatever" I tried to say with a straight face to show he did in this one but, I smiled a little under his grin. How can you not smile to that grin. As we were eating we talked to what felt like hours.

* * *

AN: This is I think one of the best chapters I wrote! I'm happy about my work for once. Remember reviews tell me if people like my story the more reviews the faster the chapters come!

I dedicated the owner to my great grandma who's name is Helen. I know she will love me till she dies and even after. Love You Always,Great Grandma


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey guys sorry this chapter is so short. I didn't have time to type a lot today maybe tomorrow cause I got the day off from school. Remember I LOVE getting reviews from everyone I makes my day. still have everyone sitting in my mail! - Kaitlyn

* * *

_I woke up the next day refreshed and surprisingly awake for the first time in months. In my dream there were no abusive fathers, car accidents or red smiley faces. It was just me and Jane with a little baby girl. I walked down the stairs smiling. I heard a noise coming from the couch in the middle of the living room. I remembered that it was Jane before I freaked out. his hair was a mess and the light was on next to him with the CBI rule book on his lap. He stayed up last night after watching the football game with me to find a loophole so we can tell everyone we're dating. I tiptoed over to him careful not to wake up. I wrapped around the couch and laid down next to him putting my head on his chest. "Patrick, You have to get up for work we don't want a repeat of yesterday." I whispered. After a couple minutes of convincing and one threat to not let him sleep in my bed again he finally got up._

_ " I'm up Women! Don't threated me with something so evil" He smirked while putting his hand in the air._

_ " I have to take a shower be back in 10."he stated and eloped me in a hug then kissed me from behind. he was the one who deepen the kiss. I of course happily let him. After a couple minutes I pulled back because if we didn't stop now we would defiantly be late again._

_ "I thought you said you had to take a shower." I smiled. "Well I found something better to do with my time." He said before kissing me again. After another few minutes of making out we separated for air. he stepped away from me and grabbed my briefcase._

_ "Come on Teresa, If we leave now we can get coffee from the coffee stand outside work" He said._

_ "Ok let's go." I replied. As we walked out of my apartment I grabbed his hand and intertwined his fingers with my own. As soon I felt his fingers against mine I noticed his ring finger bare._

_ "Patrick, I think your missing your ring. I must of dropped in my couch. It always take my stuff." I rambled._

_ " Calm down, I didn't lose it. I still have it with me." he pulled out a silver chain with his wedding ring on it._

_ " Patrick, You know you don't have to do this if your not ready." I pointed out. _  
_ " Don't worry Teresa, I wante_

_d to do this like I'm going to eventfully want to take it off completely and put it somewhere special." He said rubbing my cross around my neck. Immediately I knew what he wanted to put his ring and it made me tear up. He whipped the tears of my face and reassured me that he was sure. Then drove us to work_


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey everyone! Happy veterans day to my followers in the US and anywhere else they celebrate it! I want to thank the wonderful person who followed, favorited and reviewed my story alyssakatic and NaruSaku1995 who also followed this story! virtual cookies for you both . This chapter includes a protective Van Pelt which I love . Happy Reading!

* * *

Jane Pov

About ten minutes later we walked into the office this time right on time. No one notice that Teresa walked into together still holding hands and the ring off my finger except Grace. I'm a little worried that Grace knows about us. I only told Teresa I wasn't because she would think she did something wrong and I don't want her to worry about that now. I know Grace won't tell anyone but talking to her will defiantly make me feel better. After a half an hour and me hiding the coffee my chance came.

"Dam It! We're out of coffee" Risgby cursed coming out of the kitchen with a bagel and an empty coffee mug.

" Do you want me to go to Marie's?" I asked from the couch.

"Yea, Thanks man" he replied.

"Put me in for one to." Cho added.

" Grace, can you come with me since you know everyone's orders" I asked her.

" Sure, I'm done with paper work anyway" She replied grabbing her stuff.

" Cho tell Lisbon me and Grace went on a coffee run and I promise her coffee and a bear claw she likes so much" I commanded.

"Will do" He replied while we were leaving. Grace must of known Teresa and I came to work together cause she went back to get her keys.

A couple minutes later me and Grace were in her car.

"Grace, I need to talk to you" I said.

"Sure what's up?" She asked.

" I know you know about me and Teresa" I explained.

" I figured you knew, which is why I need to talk to you too. You Can talk first though"

" I know you wouldn't but it makes me feel better to tell you. You can't tell anyone that we are dating, it's a secret for now till I find a loophole though the whole no dating co-workers thing." I explained"

" I would never do that! I would lose Lisbon's trust forever. She trusted me and I would never share her secrets." She rambled.

" I know that but, I just had to make sure for my own sake." I reassured her.

" Ok my turn. Teresa really loves you, I've never seen her this happy in along time. If you hurt her in anyway possible you will have not only me coming after you but, Cho and Risgby would be happy to help me" She said with the most serious look on her I ever seen. " I'm her best friend and it's my job to make sure your going to hurt her." She continued .

" I would never hurt her. She has had enough sadness in her life and i'm not going to be a part of it" I began. "I'm glad we had this talk"

"Me too" she replied.

Once we got back I gave Teresa her coffee and bear claw and helped her with paperwork. Then before I knew it the day was over. The rest of the week went by fast. The only things different was that I found a loophole but, was waiting for the right time to tell Teresa. The other new thing is that Teresa has been staring at her calendar both at home and work. I tried talking to her about it but, it only made her shut me out. I knew something happened on that day because it's marked with a big red X. I woke up that Friday and my first thought was how Teresa was hugging me in her sleep and how pretty she was but, the second thought was it was the day with the red X on it. Yesterday she told me not to wake her because she has her friends Sarah's wedding. I believed her being the good boyfriend I am but, something inside me knew she was lying. When I left I saw flowers on the table.

* * *

AN: Hope you all liked this chapter. Does anyone think they know why the date is marked with a X? First one to get it right get's a virtual cookie!


	7. Chapter 7

An: Thanks Soooo much for reviewing and following my story. I enjoy the ambition you all have for this story. I love you all!

* * *

When I got to work no one was there. I came an hour early so I wasn't excepting anyone. An half an hour before starting time Grace came in. I was thankful, I wanted to see if she knew what was wrong with Teresa but she beat me to it.

"Why aren't you with Teresa?" she asked with an expression of worry.

" And go to friend Sarah's wedding with people I don't know? No thanks" I stated. All of a sudden Grace started laughing so much she started crying. "why are you laughing at me?" I commanded.

" She totally fooled you" she chuckled. "It looks like you finally trusted her at the worst time, She did take today off for good reason though." She continued.

" What is ?" I begged"

" I cant tell you but, I know something that will give you a hint." she said walking towards Lisbon's office. She came back a minute later with a photo frame." Your smart enough to figure this out." She said going back to her desk. The photo was of two girls in a garden. One was a young girl with her black hair down in curls maybe 3 or 4 old with bright emerald eyes reaching for a butterfly which I immediately knew was Teresa. The other was a grown women with Teresa in her arms and a clearly showing stomach.

"Oh my gosh It's the anniversary of her mom's death!" She never told me anything about it except was she was hit by a drunk driver when she was 12."

" Don't worry I only know because she said she was sick last year so I brought her soup and I found her crying on her couch." she said like I would be mad.

" I'm not mad at anyone I got to go." I rushed.

" She won't be there, Patrick." she stated.  
" Where is she then?'' I questioned.

" I don't know." she insisted

" Then can you TRACK HER PHONE!" I yelled getting frustrated that I didn't know where Teresa was.  
" Fine but, if she asked I didn't do this." After shaking my head she took a minute on her computer and called me over. "She's at Virgin Mary's cemetery but, she only been there a few minutes." she explained and printed the directions.

"Thanks I owe you. Tell Hightower I'm taking a family emergency because someone's in the hospital for something"

"Ok will do, Good luck!" she hugged me

"I might need that" I answered kissing her on the check.

I don't think I ever drove that fast in my life. I was easily doing 80 in a 60 zone but, it was fine because I took the emergency siren from the office. The cemetery was 45 minutes away from the CBI building but, I got there in 5 minutes thanks to the cars moving. Once I got to the cemetery I got out of the car and started searching for Teresa. The cemetery was a nice field with a lot of headstones and trees. It went about 2 miles each way so I decided going straight was my best chance. After about two minutes of walking I saw her out of the corner of my left eye. As soon as I saw she was crying I ran up to her. When I was about to kneel down and hug her she got up and moved away from me.

"Jane! What are you doing HERE!" she yelled while trying to wipe tears from her face.

" I wanted to make sure your ok" I whispered.

" How did you figure it out? The only person I told was .. Van Pelt told you didn't she" She screamed.

" No, she didn't tell me" I lied remembering my promise

"Ok, I'm sorry i'm just a little emotional right now." She apolized.

" It's ok to be" I finally pulled her into my arms. She didn't push me away this time she just cried into my shirt. After a minutes the tears stopped and was replaced with just heavy breathing.

" I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I guess I just don't like people seeing me cry" she mumbled into my chest.

" It's ok to cry Teresa, your so strong for what you have been though." I whispered into her ear. "I'm going to sit in the car so you can talk with your mom alone" I started to say getting up but Teresa had other plans and pulled me back down.

" No stay please, I want her to meet you. Only if you want to, of course you don't you don't believe all this" she ranted.

" I would love to meet her" I interrupted her. I know her mom wasn't hearing us but it means a lot to her so I did it anyway. After Teresa did a proper introduction I started talking to the headstone like it was really her mom. I told how she had a great daughter and she was a lucky mom, my story, my time with Teresa and the most important think a mom wants to hear, That I will take care of her. After an half an hour of talking to her we said are goodbyes and Lisbon saying she would be back Sunday we started walking to the cars. As we were walking back I told her to go back to her apartment after she was done with her errands for the day and we parted ways.

* * *

An: Love this chapter and hope you do too! Happy Thanksgiving if I don't update be fore then. Hope all you who read this has a great time with there families!


End file.
